


Cuddles

by Aelfay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay
Summary: John needs cuddles. Sherlock didn't know.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for [Ficlet Friday,](https://ficletfriday.dreamwidth.org/) a community on Dreamwidth that I'm a part of. Anyone on Dreamwidth, pop on in!

The first time, Sherlock had felt like his heart was breaking.

John had come back. He’d been back for a while, even. They’d  _shagged._  Rosie carried Sherlock’s last name. But every night he went up to bed, and Sherlock slept in his own room, and it had been enough. It had been enough.

So the day John came home, shuddering with exhaustion, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat, the lines in his face twice as deep, Sherlock had been concerned. He’d stood, turning on the kettle, rummaging for mugs, thinking to help in the most British of ways with a cuppa. There was an almost hesitant tug on his shirt, and he paused to turn around. 

John wouldn’t meet his eyes, and Sherlock’s gut froze with fear, wondering what he’d done, if he’d ruined something. John took hold of his sleeve, and drew him to the sofa, never meeting his eyes, sitting, drawing Sherlock onto his lap. Sherlock let himself be guided, confused and worried and scared.

John sighed, long, tired, worn, and tucked his face against Sherlock’s chest, cheek cold from the outdoor wind against the warmth of Sherlock’s beating heart, and Sherlock felt his heart break in response.

He pulled John close. John let out a soft sob, and then John's arms and hands clutched and held tight, greedy with his want for comfort, and Sherlock realised John was  _frightened he’d pull away_.

He held him even tighter, and murmured quietly, “I’m here. I’m here, John.” He felt the sag of tense muscles, the soft hitching breaths, the soldier-doctor letting down his defences and finding peace in Sherlock, of all people. Sherlock loved him, loved him fiercely, and swore that John wouldn’t ever look so frightened asking for something as simple as cuddles ever again.


End file.
